1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flooring systems, in general, and to a flexible flooring system for resurfacing floors which, in particular: (a) are subject to surface movement, or (b) need a tough, flexible surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known and understood, the commonly employed epoxy flooring systems installed in commercial and industrial establishments exhibit a very hard surface characteristic and frequently crack with surface movement of the underlying concrete. Various decorative finishes are possible. For example, the floor may be pigmented, decorative flakes may be added, or sand or rubber fines may be broadcast into the floor.
As is also well known, softer floors are available in commercial and industrial establishments with vinyl tile. However, such floorings are very expensive to maintain due to regularly needed waxing, buffing and stripping. Their typical useful life is only about 10 years.